mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Marovič Family
The Marovič Family (pronounced Marovich) was an organised crime syndicate that ran illicit operations from New York City, coming there from Serbia, Yugoslavia. They were founded by Milo Marovič in the early 1960's, but due to his quick death at the hands of a stroke, his son, Sejan Marovič took over in 1964 and made the family quite rich. It's most famous leader was Darko Marovič, who took over when Sejan was wounded in a short mob war with another mafia while in Brooklyn, and he led the mob until his imprisonment in 1978. From then on the family was led by Marjanko Marovič, who was also it's last leader, dying at the hands of suicide in 1988 back in Serbia. The family had strong and good connections with the police during Milo and Sejan's reign, but the family took off of the cops' protection when Darko became leader, due to the fact one cop was seen flirting with Darko's daughter. The cops stayed neutral with Marjanko. Info Milo Marovič was considered to be the forefather of the Marovič crime syndicate, coming from Petrovaradin in Serbia, former Yugoslavia, to New York City. In the mid 1960's, his son Sejan gained power and turned NY into "his" city, living like a king. His crime family, like with all others, did not consist of only blood members, but also Italians, Jews and Americans. In 1968, the Marovič Family was famous for ending the Stephens Gang with the Marovič's Master Plan, killing a large amount of Stephens' gang members, few associates, and their leader, James Stephens. Sejan was killed soon after Stephens' son took revenge on the Marovičs, wounding him with a shotgun while at a restaurant and then slitting his throat with a knife. The Marovičs lost all of it's power in 1978, when NYPD officer Eliot Loch Ness founded a crew, and brought the new Don, Darko Marovič, to justice for tax evasion; he could not trump up higher charges, however, because Markovičs still had all of the judges and mayors of New York in their pocket. He was succeeded by his son, Marjanko Marovič, who re-established the syndicate's power, but committed suicide in 1988 after having a crippling depression due to the death of his beloved mother, Seka. Not finding another good replacement, Marovič underboss, Janko Samfrićnov, decided it would be better to end the syndicate after all, as he did not wish to die at the hands of the arising Cuneo Family, whom threatened to kill him and finish off his family themselves if he doesn't give them a piece of the action in one of Marovičs' casinos, while at his travel to France. Nevertheless, he was killed by the Cuneos anyway, more specifically, Mario DeBellis. After the Marovič family died, most of their fronts and turfs were taken over by the now most powerful, DeVazzi Family. Known members *Don: Milo Marovič (died), Sejan Marovič (killed), Darko Marovič (imprisoned), Marjanko Marovič (committed suicide) *Underboss: Bili Marovič (killed), Janko Samfrićnov (killed) *Lawyer: Berni Zadašek *Capos: Timjan Mrlakenštajn *Soldiers: Many, unknown *Spy: Saša Sablić (killed) *Assassin: Memo Topnjak (imprisoned) *Security Guard: Unknown *Wise Guy: Unknown *Truck Driver: Unknown *Worker: Zora Pasković Gallery Milo_Marovič.jpg|Milo Marovič on his deathbed. Sejan_Marovič.jpg|Sejan Marovič. Darko_Marovič.jpg|Darko Marovič. Marjanko_Marovič.jpg|Marjanko Marovič. Bili_Marovič.jpg|Bili Marovič. Samfrićnov.jpg|Janko Samfrićnov. Zadašek.png|Berni Zadašek. Mrlakenštajn.jpg|Timjan Mrlakenštajn. Sablić.jpg|Saša Sablič. Marovičs_driving.jpg|Bili, Darko and Sejan driving in an old car on an old pic. Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:Criminals Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Serbians Category:Mobsters